Best Gift
by Miss Wuhan
Summary: "Mianhae Luhannie. Jeongmal mianhae. Karena kebodohanku kau menjadi terluka seperti ini." - Wu Yifan A krishan fanfiction special ff for Yifan's birthday please read and review


_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : Best Gift_

_Cast : Wu Yifan and Xi Luhan_

_Pair : Wuhan (Wu Yifan and Xi Luhan)_

_Genre : Romance, a little bit sad (maybe)_

_Length :Oneshoot_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction. Crack pair, Don't Like Don't Read_

_Happy reading_

Waktu di Seoul sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.45 petang dan itu artinya tugas dari sang mentari sudah digantikan oleh sang rembulan untuk menyinari alam semesta ini. Bukan hanya terang dari bias cahaya rembulan saja yang menyinari bumi, tetapi juga cahaya terang dari berjuta – juta bintang yang terbentang di angkasa. Pesona keangkuhan dari cahaya bulan dan bintang tersebut membuat berjuta – juta pasang mata memandang kagum hingga tidak bisa berpaling. Salah satu diantara sekian banyak pasang mata yang menikmati bias cahaya tersebut adalah pemilik sepasang manik tajam berwarna coklat terang. Selain memiliki iris tajam yang begitu memikat, dia juga memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sangat proposional bahkan membuat semua orang berdecak kagum sekaligus iri dengan kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Bahkan wajahnya jauh terlihat lebih sempurna ketika cahaya sinar rembulan menyinari wajah tampan tersebut. Sosok sempurna tersebut sedang berdiri tepat di samping jendela yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Jendela tersebut menampakkan dengan jelas keindahan langit pada malam hari serta jutaan lampu yang menghiasi malam kota Seoul. Membuat ibukota Korea Selatan tersebut tampak seperti kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Sambil sesekali menyeruput _Americano _dari cangkir mahal tersebut, dia nampak tidak pernah bosan dengan maha karya Tuhan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sampai suara ketukan dari pintu ruang kerjanya menginterupsi kegiatannya. Mendengar suara pintu diketuk dia hanya mengumamkan kata masuk tanpa sekalipun merubah posisinya saat ini. Entahlah mungkin namja itu tidak ingin melewatkan satu detikpun melihat pemandangan itu.

"_Sajangnim. _Anda belum pulang?" tanya seorang namja tinggi – namun tidak melebihi tinggi namja yang masih setia menyeruput _Americano _tersebut –, beriris tajam dan terkesan sangat sexy karena kulit _tan _yang dimilikinya.

"Belum Jongin. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan. Karena aku sudah merasa lelah jadi aku beristirahat sebentar untuk meminum _Americano _dan melihat pemandangan dari jendela ini." jawab namja tampan tersebut kepada Jongin.

"Bolehkah saya membantu Yifan _Sajangnim? _Anda sudah terlihat sangat kelelahan sebaiknya anda segera pulang dan beristirahat di rumah." Tawar Jongin

"Apakah aku tidak merepotkanmu Jongin?" tanya Yifan kepada Jongin yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut. "Baiklah terima kasih Jongin. Aku juga tidak ingin membuat_nya _terlalu lama menungguku di rumah. "

Jongin tersenyum maklum menanggapi perkataan Yifan. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Yifan adalah seorang yang _workaholic. _Namun semua itu berubah semenjak Yifan mengenal seorang namja cantik yang sekarang telah menjadi poros hidupnya. Dulu, Yifan merupakan sosok pekerja keras sampai – sampai dia tidak memperdulikan kesehatannya. Tak jarang hampir setiap 2 minggu sekali dia akan di opname di rumah sakit karena terlalu lelah dalam bekerja. Yifan pernah berkata kepada Jongin jika dia sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Luhan – namja cantik tersebut – dan mampu untuk memiliki Luhan seutuhnya. Maka tak heran jika seluruh pegawai Wu Company dan kenalan Yifan mengetahui betapa besar rasa cinta yang dimiliki kepada namja bermata seperti rusa tersebut. Seseorang keras kepala dan pemarah seperti Yifan bisa luluh hanya karena senyuman dan usapan lembut dari Luhan. Dan juga meskipun sikap Yifan terkesan angkuh namun dia akan berubah menjadi orang yang sangat perhatian dan manja hanya kepada Luhan. Jongin mengakui jika Luhan telah membawa dampak yang begitu besar kepada bosnya.

Jongin pun mulai membantu pekerjaan Yifan dengan memilah – milah dokumen yang harus ditandatangani oleh direkturnya tersebut. Yifan menerima dokumen tersebut dari Jongin lalu menandatangani dokumen tersebut dengan sedikit tergesa – gesa. Jongin yang melihat tingkah Yifan hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

"Mengapa kau tergesa – gesa _sajangnim?_" tanya Jongin. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah mengetahui alasan mengapa Yifan tampak tergesa – gesa seperti itu. Dan jawabannya adalah…

"Oh hehe. Aku ingin segera pulang dan menemui Luhan. Kau tahu Jongin aku hampir mati karena terlalu merindukan Luhannie." Jawab Yifan sambil nyengir kuda

Tepat seperti dugaan Jongin sebelumnya, bahwa alasan Yifan terburu – buru karena dia ingin segera menemui Luhan di rumah.

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali _gege. _Kau dan Luhan kan berpisah tidak sampai 24 jam. Bahkan tadi pagi aku harus rela menunggumu selama 10 menit hanya untuk ciuman selamat bekerja" kata Jongin sambil menunjukkan raut wajah cemberut mengingat kesialannya tadi pagi disaat dia akan menjemput sang bos dia malah disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang membuatnya menelan ludah seketika. Setelah dengan tidak sengaja Jongin melihat adegan saling melumat antara Yifan dan Luhan spontan dia berbalik dan memutuskan untuk menunggu bosnya di dalam mobil saja. Dan seperti yang dikatakan tadi 10 menit kemudian Yifan baru datang untuk menghampiri Jongin yang telah menunggunya di mobil. Mendengar perkataan dari Jongin sontak membuat wajah Yifan berubah menjadi merah merona karena menahan malu. "Eoh kau melihatnya Jongin – ah. Kukira tidak ada yang melihat aku mencium Luhan tadi pagi, maka dari itu aku sampai lupa waktu saat menciumnya. _Mianhae _Jongin kau harus menunggu lama dimobil karenaku." Jawab Yifan sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"_Gwenchana gege_ aku dapat memaklumi hal itu karena aku tahu betapa besar rasa cintamu kepada Luhan." Jawab Jongin maklum dengan tingkah bosnya tersebut. Mendengar nama belahan jiwanya disebut seketika itu pula wajah Yifan berubah sumringah dan senyum tidak pernah pudar dari wajah yang terlewat tampan tersebut.

"Kau benar Jongin – ah aku sangat mencintai Luhan melebihi diriku sendiri. Aku jadi mengingat perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan Luhan sangatlah tidak mudah. Dan tentu saja aku sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan kerena aku bisa menikahinya. Perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan Luhan berbuah manis. Tak heran aku akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum bahagia bahkan jika itu sampai harus mengorbankan nyawaku." Jawab Yifan sambil mengelus pigura foto pernikahannya yang terletak di atas meja. Jongin yang mendengar jawaban tersebut hanya bisa mengagumi tulusnya rasa cinta Yifan kepada pendamping hidupnya Luhan. Jongin merasa mereka tidak akan dipisahkan kecuali maut memisahkan mereka.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruang kerja tersebut, Jongin masih sibuk dengan laptop di depannya dan Yifan yang masih berkutat dengan dokumen – dokumen yang harus dia periksa dan ditandatangani. Suara dering telepon dari ponsel Yifan tersengar memekakkan telinga di ruang yang hening tersebut. Dengan segera dia mengambil ponsel yang terletak di samping meja kerjanya dan dahinya mengerut saat melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

_**Luhannie's calling**_

Yifan merasa heran karena tidak biasanya Luhan meneleponnya. Biasanya selalu dia yang menghubungi Luhan terlebih dahulu. Tiba – tiba rasa khawatir menderanya, dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai terjadi hal buruk yang menimpa Luhan.

"_Yoboseyo Luhannie waeyo chagi? Kenapa keu meneleponku?_" tanya Yifan dengan nada penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"_Yifannie kau belum pulang dari kantor?"_

"_Belum chagi masih ada pekerjaan yang belum ku selesaikan. Sepertinya aku akan lembur dan pulang sedikit terlambat. Waeyo chagi?"_

"_Emm emm gwe gwenchana chagi. Lan lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu aku akan menunggumu pulang."_

"_Kenapa kau bersikap aneh chagi? Ceritakanlah padaku."_

"_Anniya I'm fine chagi. Tidak usah mencemaskanku"_

"_Don't lie to me chagi. Aku terlalu mengenalmu dan aku tahu saat ini kau sedang berbohong. Kau sekarang sedang tidak baik – baik saja Luhannie. Ceritakanlah kepadaku. Bukankan aku ini suamimu."_

"_Emmhh itu emm"_

"_Jebal Luhannie ceritalah kepadaku. Jangan membuatku semakin khawatir kepadamu chagi"_

"_Emmh begini Yifannie. Tadi saat aku pergi ke supermarket untuk belanja bulanan aku merasakan ada orang yang selalu mengikutiku dan mengawasiku. Bahkan mereka mengikutiku sampai di rumah Yifan hiks hiks Yifannie jebal cepatlah pulang hiks hiks aku takut Yifan."_

DEG

Jantung Yifan seakan berhenti sesaat mendengar cerita dari Luhan. Ada seseorang yang mengawasi Luhan dan selalu mengikutinya. Luhan berada dalam bahaya. Seketika itu pula pikiran Yifan sangat kalut. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Luhan. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari pelipis Yifan dengan tangan dan suara yang bergetar hebat dia membalas perkataan Luhan yang masih terisak hebat di seberang sana

"_Tunggu aku Luhannie aku akan segera pulang. Jangan takut baby aku akan segera kesana."_

Tak perlu menunggu lama Yifan langsung menyambar kunci mobil di meja kerjanya dan berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya bisa terpaku heran melihat Yifan tiba – tiba keluar dari ruang kerjanya seperti orang kesetanan dan tidak berkata sepetah katapun kemana dia akan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah yang tergesa – gesa Yifan langsung menuju ke tempat parkiran dimana mobilnya berada saat ini. Segera dipacunya mobil sport warna hitam kebanggaannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Yifan tidak lagi memperdulikan makian dari para pengguna jalan lainnya dikarenakan cara mengemudinya yang ugal – ugalan. Saat ini hanyalah Luhan yang memenuhi segala pikirannya. Dia takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk yang menimpa belahan jiwanya tersebut. Setelah sampai di rumah mewahnya, dia segera memasuki rumahnya dengan berlari sekuat tenaga. Sedari tadi tubuh Yifan sudah bergetar karena terlalu takut, namun dia tetap memaksa berlari intuk memastikan bahwa Luhannya baik – baik saja.

_**Semoga**_

"LUHANNN" teriak Yifan di sela keheningan yang menyelimuti rumah mewah tersebut. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat saat tidak mendengar sautan dari namja yang telah dipanggilnya. Dengan langkah yang semakin terseok – seok Yifan menuju ke lantai 2 dimana kamar tidur mereka berada. Tangannya bergetar dan keringat dingin sudah membasahi tubuhnya saat dipegangnya kenop pintu kamar tersebut. Pintu berhasil dibuka dan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan Yifan adalah kamarnya yang begitu rapi menandakan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang bera di ruangan ini.

"LUHAN HIKS EODIGA?" teriak Yifan frustasi. Kembali dicarinya Luhan di seluruh penjuru rumah yang sangat besar ini. Namun nihil keberadaan Luhan tidak ditemukan di rumah ini. Tangis yang selama ini ditahan oleh Yifan akhirnya keluar juga. Dia terduduk di lantai marmer rumahnya yang dingin sambil mencekeram dadanya erat. Dia merasa sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa melindungi orang yang sangat dicintainya. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit di rumah mewah tersebut hanya tersengar isakan pilu dari sang pemilik rumah. Sampai sebuah suara dari dering telepon menginterupsi kegiatan dari sang pemilik rumah. Dengan langkah yang tertatih Yifan berjalan kea rah telepon rumahnya berda dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Yoboseyo?"_

"_Yifan hiks hiks yifannie"_

"_LUHAN KAU DIMANA BABY? KENAPA KAU MENANGIS? APA ADA YANG MENYAKITIMU BABY? KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI KEPADAMU BABY"_

"_Slow down Yifan Sajangnim. Aku baru mengetahui jika kau ternyata orang yang sangat cerewet."_

"_SIAPA KAU? KENAPA LUHAN BISA ADA BERSAMAMU? DAN KENAPA DIA BISA MENANGIS? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA LUHANKU BRENGSEK"_

"_Tenang dulu Yifan Sajangnim bersabarlah sebentar. Jika kau mau bersabar maka istrimu ini akan baik – baik saja."_

"_JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH LUHANKU. JIKA KAU BERANI MENYENTUH LUHANKU MAKA KAU AKAN MATI DITANGANKU."_

"_HAHAHA KAU MENGANCAMKU YIFAN SAJANGNIM? Yang benar saja? Kau sekarang tidak berada di dalam posisi untuk mengancam seseorang saat ini."_

"_Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"_

"_Yang kuinginkan hanya kecil sajangnim sangat tidak sebanding dengan kekayaan yang kau hasilkan."_

"_Berapa yang kau mau?"_

"_Cukup serahkan perusahanmu kepadaku dan dapat kupastikan istrimu yang cantik ini akan kembali ke pelukan hangatmu."_

"_ANDWE YIFANNIE JANGAN MELAKUKANNYA. AKU BAIK – BAIK SAJA SAAT INI JANGAN TERLALU KHAWATIR KEPADAKU. AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHKKKKKK APPOO HIKS HIKS HIKS"_

"_BRENGSEK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA LUHAN?"_

"_Aku hanya sedikit memberikannya pelajaran agar dia tidak ikut campur dengan urusan kita."_

"_BRENGSEK JANGAN SENTUH LUHAN DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU."_

"_Aku tidak akan menyakitinya jika kau mau menuruti perintahku. Jika kau tidak menuruti keinginanku maka besok kau akan mendapatkan paket kiriman dariku yang isinya adalah Luhan yang sudah kumutilasi."_

"_Hiks jebal jangan sakiti Luhan. Aku akan menuruti perintahmu. Aku akan memberikan perusahaanku kepadamu tapi kumohon jangan pernah sakiti Luhan."_

"_HAHAHA TIDAK KUSANGKA JIKA AKAN SEMUDAH INI UNTUK MENDAPATKAN PERUSAHAANMU. Baiklah nanti jam 11 malam temui aku di gudang yang terletak di daerah Busan. Dan jangan lupa bawa dokumen untuk menyerahkan perusahaanmu kepadaku. Jika kau terlambat 1 detik saja maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Luhan. Sampai jumpa jam 11 nanti Yifan Sajangnim. Senang bernegosiasi denganmu."_

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Yifan jatuh terduduk di lantai karena dia tidak kuat menanggung berat tubuhnya. Tangisan pilu kembali terdengar di rumah tersebut menandakan betapa hancurnya perasaan Yifan saat ini. Dia pernah bertekad bahwa dia akan melakukan apa saja agar Luhannya bisa bahagia bahkan jika dia harus merelakan nyawanya pun dia bersedia. Dan kali ini dia rela menyerahkan segala kekayaannya dan kekuasaanya demi Luhan. Karena dia tulus mencintai Luhan. Luhan adalah hidupnya, oksigennya, dan dia tidak akan bisa hidup jika tanpa oksigen disekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Busan, South Korea 11 PM**_

Yifan sekarang sudah berada di sebuah gudang yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan namja yang menculik Luhan. Dengan langkah perlahan dia memasuki gedung yang gelap dan pengap itu untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan. Tak lama kemudian iris tajamnya menemukan terdapat seorang namja yang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan tangan dan kaki yang diikat dan juga penutup mata yang menutupi matanya. Yifan segera berlari menuju ke arah namja yang terikat tersebut setelah menyadari jika yang diikat tersebut adalah istrinya, Luhan.

"Luhannie _gwenchana_?" tanya Yifan khawatir sambil melepaskan kain yang menutupi mata rusa milik Luhan.

"Hiks hiks Yifannie kau datang. Hiks hiks Yifan tolong aku. Hiks aku ketakutan hiks" ucap Luhan dengan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hati Yifan semakin teriris melihat penampilan belahan jiwanya saat ini. Muka Luhan dipenuhi oleh luka lebam dan darah kering juga membasahi keningnya dan juga sudut mulutnya. Yifan tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya membuat Luhan terluka sampai seperti ini.

GREP

Tanpa mau membuang waktu lagi Yifan segera membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Tangis sepasang sejoli tersebut pecah kala mereka kembali merasakan pelukan hangat dari pasangan masing – masing.

"_Mianhae _Luhannie_. Jeongmal mianhae_. Karena kebodohanku kau menjadi terluka seperti ini." ucap Yifan sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Luhan penuh sayang.

"_Gwenchana _Yifannie. Kau tidak salah. Sekarang bawa aku pulang dari sini Yifan jebal."

Yifan melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium bibir Luhan singkat. Saat Yifan akan melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kaki Luhan sebuah suara menggangu kegiatannya.

"WOW aku tadi baru saja menyaksikan sebuah drama romantis secara live. Tapi sayang sekali karena sang pemeran utamanya tidak akan semudah itu membawa pasangannya keluar dari tempat ini." ucap namja yang menggunakan penutup muka tersebut.

Yifan merasa sangat familiar dengan suara namja yang mengunakan penutup muka tersebut. Namun dia ragu dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kenapa Yifan? Apakah kau merasa familiar dengan suaraku?" tanya namja tersebut. Yifan seketika membelalakkan matanya kaget. Mengapa namja tersebut mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya? Namja tersebut perlahan membuka penutup yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya. Dan setelah terbuka seluruhnya Yifan dapat melihat seringai mengerikan yang diberikan namja tersebut kepadanya. Jantung Yifan seakan berhenti sejenak dan nafasnya tercekat melihat siapa sebenarnya namja yang telah menculik istrinya.

DEG

"KIM JONGIN?" tanya Yifan tidak percaya. Melihat Yifan yang tampak sangat shock membuat Jongin tertawa sangat keras.

"Iya ini aku bawahan kepercayaanmu yang bernama Kim Jongin. Kenapa kau kaget karena melihatku menculik istrimu Wu Yifan?" tanya Jongin dengan nada meremehkan.

"KENAPA? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI DAN MENGAPA KAU MENYAKITI LUHANKU."

"Hahaha. Kenapa? Jelas kau mengetahui alasannya Yifan. Selama ini aku berusaha menjadi orang kepercayaanmu dan mencari tahu apa kelemahan terbesarmu. Dan setelah sekian lama aku bersabar akhirnya aku dapat mengetahui kelemahan terbesarmu adalah seorang yang bernama Xi Luhan. Oh maaf aku salah menyebutkan marganya sekarang marganya berubah menjadi Wu Luhan."

"BRENGSEK KAU KIM JONGIN."

BUGH

Yifan memukuli Jongin secara membabi buta. Yifan sudah sangat kalap karena rasa kemarahan dan juga kekecewaannya kepada seorang yang sudah dianngapnya sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Yifan terus saja memukuli Jongin namun Jongin dapat menepis serangan dari Yifan. Ketika Yifan lengah, Jongin membalikka keadaan dengan memukui Yifan bertubi – tubi. Yifan tidak mampu membalas serangan dari Jongin karena dia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Satu tendangan dari Jongin mendarat tepat di perut Yifan sehingga reflek Yifan terbatuk sampai mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"HENTIKAN HIKS HIKS JANGAN SAKITI YIFAN. HIKS HIKS JEBAL LEPASKAN DIA HIKS HIKS. KAU BISA MEMBUATNYA TERBUNUH. HIKS HIKS" Teriak Luhan mencoba untuk menghentikan pertengkaran diantara Yifan dan Jongin.

"Luhannie. Uhuk _Ulijima baby_. _I'm okay_" ucap Yifan sambil sesekali meringis menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sungguh menggelikan melihat kalian berdua. Cih drama sekali. Baiklah Luhan aku akan menuruti perintahmu aku tidak akan memukulinya lagi. Aku sudah bosan ternyata kau lemah sekali Yifan tidak seperti yang kukira selama ini. Baiklah sekarang waktunya aku bermain – main denganmu Wu Luhan." Ucap Jongin dengan seriangaian yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"ANDWE JANGAN KAU SENTUH LUHAN. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JONGIN JIKA KAU BERANI – BERANINYA MENYENTUHNYA."

Jongin tidak memperdulikan ancaman dari Yifan dan dia segera mendekati Luhan dan melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kaki Luhan. Lalu dia membantu Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Baru kusadari jika Luhan sangat cantik. Bagaimana menurutmu Yifan jika aku menikahi Luhan. Kasihan dia jika harus hidup sendirian setelah aku membunuhmu. Maka dari itu aku akan menikahinya. Lihatlah Yifan bukankah aku dan Luhan adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi?" ucap Jongin sambil mencium pipi Luhan yang dibasahi oleh airmata Luhan.

"BRENGSEK KAU JONGIN SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDI MENYERAHKAN LUHAN KEPADAMU." Murka Yifan dia bersiap akan menyerang Jongin jika saja Jongin tidak menodongkan sebuah pistol ke arah kening Luhan.

"Jika kau berani mendekat maka aku pastikan bahwa peluru ini akan bersarang di kepala namja yang kau cintai ini Yifan."

"KAU GILA KIM JONGIN. CEPAT LEPASKAN LUHAN"

"Kau baru tahu jika aku bisa segila ini Yifan. Tunggu dulu Yifan aku masih ingin bermain – main denganmu dan juga dengan isrimu yang cantik ini. Ulijima Luhan baby kenapa kau menangis sayang?"

"Hiks hiks jangan sakiti Yifan jebal kau bisa membunuhku tapi jangan sakiti Yifannie hiks hiks."

"WU LUHAN APA YANG KAU UCAPKAN? AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MATI DI TANGAN NAMJA BUSUK SEPERTI KIM JONGIN."

"Apakah itu maumu baby? Baiklah aku akan menuruti keinginanmu. Kau ingin mengucapkan salam terakhir kepada suamimu Luhan?"

"ANDWE jangan membunuhnya hiks hiks kau bunuhlah aku. Biarkan Luhan tetap hidup di dunia ini. Jebal Jongin."

"Wah – wah kenapa kalian semua memohon kepadaku supaya tidak membunuh pasangan kalian. Kalau begini bagaimana kalau kalian berdua kubunuh saja. Kan adil jika begitu. Emm aku memutuskan untuk membunuh Yifan terlebih dahulu. Yifan bersiap – siaplah karena kau akan menemui ajalmu."

Melihat pistol yang diarahkan kepadanya Yifan hanya mampu menutup matanya rapat dan bersiap – siap merasakan sakit ketika timah panas tersebut mengoyak dagingnya.

DOR

Yifan merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Mengapa dia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali ketika pistol tersebut sudah diarahkan kepadanya. Seharusnya dia akan merasakan kesakitan ketika timah panas tersebut mengenai tubuhnya. Namun kenapa dia tidak merasakan sakit? Karena rasa penasaran yang memuncak, dia mencoba untuk membuka matanya.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE URI YIFANNIE" teriak Luhan dengan nada yang penuh semangat. Yifan melebarkan matanya melihat pemandangan di depannya saat ini. Dia shock karena di depannya terdapat Luhan dengan senyum yang mampu menggetarkan jiwanya berdiri dengan membawa sebuah kue dan lilin yang menghiasi kue tersebut. Jangan lupakan disana juga ada kedua mertuanya dan juga Ibunya juga berada di sini. Di belakang Luhan ada Jongin yang merangkul mesra namja bermata bulat.

"Tunggu apa – apaan ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Luhannie? Sungguh aku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini." tanya Yifan kepada Luhan.

"Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf kepadamu Yifannie. Sebenarnya ini semua merupakan kejutan yang kami persiapkan untuk ulangtahunmu." Jawab Luhan

"MWO? Kejutan? Kau jangan bercanda baby"

"Luhan tidak bercanda Yifan dia sudah merencanakan ini sebulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang lihat rencana yang sudah dipersiapkan dengan sangat matang oleh Luhan akhirnya berhasil juga." Jawab Jongin.

"Tapi jika ini bercanda mengapa Luhan dapat terluka separah itu?" tanya Yifan. Mendengar pertanyaan Yifan yang terkesan polos semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"YAK KENAPA KALIAN MALAH TERTAWA?" teriak Yifan tidak terima karena dia telah ditertawakan. "Hehehe sebenarnya luka – luka ini adalah make up yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo. Dia hebat kan baby karena kau sampai percaya jika luka – luka ini nyata." Jawab Luhan. "Kyungsoo? Nugu?" tanya Yifan. "_Annyeong haseyo noneun Do Kyungsoo imnida. Bangapsumnida Yifan hyung._" Ucap namja bermata bulat yang sedari tadi berada di samping Jongin. "Aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu hyung jika aku terlalu keras saat memukulmu tadi. Mau bagaimana lagi itu tuntutan peran hyung jadi terpaksa aku harus memukulmu. Hehe. Oh iya hyung perkenalkan dia Kyungsoo, tunanganku" kata Jongin. "Baiklah aku akan memaafkan kalian semua. Tapi berjanjilah kejadian seperti ini jangan diulangi lagi. Kau membuatku hampir gila karena terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu baby." Kata Yifan lalu mengecup sayang kening Luhan. "Nah sudah saatnya untuk _make a wish_." Ucap Luhan riang.

Setelah Yifan selesai mengucapkan permohonannya dan meniup lilin di kue ulang tahunnya semua orang yang ada di sana mengucapkan selamat kepada Yifan dan memberikan kado untuknya. Kini giliran Luhan yang memberikan selamat ulang tahun kepada suaminya dan memberikan kado untuk suami tercintanya tersebut.

"Selamat ulang tahun Yifannie. Semoga kau bertambah sehat dan semakin cinta dengan keluargamu. Ini terimalah kado dariku." Kata Luhan sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil kepada Yifan.

"Apa ini Luhannie? Bolehkah aku membukanya?" tanya Yifan dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Yifan. Dia membuka kado tersebut dan terpampanglah sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang dan terdapat dua garis merah di dalamnya. Melihat benda tersebut Yifan sontak menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan wajah terkejut yang tidak bisa lagi disembunyikannya.

"Luhannie kau.." belum sempat Yifan menyelesaikan perkataanya, tangannya sudah diarahkan kepada perutnya yang masih rata tersebut. "_Annyeong Daddy_" kata Luhan dengan menirukan suara khas anak kecil. Mendengar itu Yifan langsung memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat dan memutar – mutar tubuh kecil Luhan di dalam pelukannya.

"_Gomawo _Luhannie. Kau telah memberikan kado terindah sepanjang hidupku. Dengan kehadiranmu dan calon anak kita akan melengkapi hidupku. AKHIRNYA AKU AKAN MENJADI SEORANG DADDY" Teriak Yifan bangga dan semua orang yang berada di sana pun dapat merasakan atmosfer kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Yifan dan juga Luhan.

"_Thank you _Luhannie _and I love you_" ucap Yifan lalu mencium perut datar sang istri "Daddy tidak sabar menunggu kehadiranmu di dunia ini baby"

"_I love you too. _Mari kita jaga bayi ini bersama – sama Yifannie."

Kemudian mereka menautkan kedua bibir mereka untuk meluapkan kegembiraan yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Di hari ulang tahunnya Yifan merasa sangat beruntung karena kali ini Tuhan memberikannya kado terbaik sepanjang hidupnya dengan lahirnya janin yang saat ini dikandung oleh Luhan. Dan saat ini dia bertekad untuk membahagiakan Luhan dan juga bayinya kelak. Karena kedua orang inilah yang menjadi poros kehidupan seorang Wu Yifan saat ini.

THE END

Author's Note:

Akhirnya projek ff special ultah Kris kelar juga. Meskipun harus telat sehari publishnya dikarenakan kuota habis #curcol. Yang pasti selamat menikmati ff special ultah daddy Yifan. Jangan lupa buat Review ne

_**Oh iya bagi yang ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan saya (pede tingat dewa) kalian bisa mengcontact saya di**_

_**Facebook : Wu Yi Han**_

_**Twitter : deniralorenza**_

_**AFF : Miss_Wuhan**_

_**Pai – pai ^^**_


End file.
